


acquainted

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	acquainted

they didn't know how they even reached the hotel room from the bar where they had been drinking for hours; both of them were totally drunk and their laughters filled the quiet time between hiccups and nonsense talking.

they didn't know how the hell cody managed to stumble and fall face down on the mattress; he began to giggle as he heard noel above him cracking up and bursting out laughing as he leaned on the bed to get some support and he felt a welcome warmth spreading through his soul.

they didn't know why noel ended up crawling on cody's body nor why he started nuzzling his nose against his friend’s neck; he was smiling and lightly chuckling, puffing air against the skin underneath him, and cody sighed as he decided that he didn't care about the reason why.

they didn't know how their lips crashed together in a messy way nor who made the first move; probably noel, who else, and he seemed to lead the way all the time, but cody certainly didn't want to gave him the whole merit anyway.

they didn't know when clothes began to fly across the room just like it usually happened in movies; coats and sweaters were hugging each other on the chair near the bed, just like they were doing in the bed.

they didn't know when or how cody gave permission to noel, he was new about this after all, but he deeply trusted him and, even if noel knew that his friend would have given voice to any possible form of discomfort, he let reassuring words fall into his ear anyway.

they didn't know when moans replaced the heavy silence that had taken over the room; they almost got the point where they didn't even know what silence was anymore, it had been a long time since they last heard it and it surely would be missing for a while.

they didn't know when the most important thing became holding, kissing, biting and hugging the other; they didn't even care if they were still breathing anymore as they didn't even dare to separate for a second, like they were scared that, if they get distracted for that second, one of them could suddenly disappear and never come back.

they didn't know what kind of pleasure it was, cody above all; neither of them had ever experienced such love and warmth before, but it was so pure, unique and intoxicating that they didn't even want to know what it was.

they didn't know where they got the strength to go on all night long with all the alcohol running wild through their bodies.

they didn't know why it ended at some point, or why they even began, but they silently agreed that they regretted nothing at all as they held each other into a tight embrace with two blissful and drunk smiles on their faces.


End file.
